


Impractical (Re)Arrangements

by Pixie_Child



Series: Identifying Identity [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Character Study, Family Drama, Gen, POV Male Character, Past Tense, Responsibility, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-25
Updated: 2010-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixie_Child/pseuds/Pixie_Child
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frost needs to talk to Logan about Laura and he knows that cannot be good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impractical (Re)Arrangements

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Laura Kinney (X-23) pre-slash  
> Timeline: A few weeks after Ineffective Mating, which for this to work means that IM happened right before the school closed and this takes place right after the move to San Francisco, with no intermedium. And X-Force never happened. Also, they got their new holographic training tech sooner. Slight AU all over the place.  
> Feedback: is a must!  
> Disclaimer: Not mine. I play with other people's toys.  
> Posted: September 25, 2010

_*Logan. I need to speak to you.*_ Frost's voice came as cool as ever when she interrupted Wolverine's training.

"Little busy right now." He grunted out, narrowly missing the robot's swing.

 _* Now. It concerns your little rehabilitation project.*_

"Frost--" That time, the White Queen's telepathy provided enough of a distraction that simulation Sentinel was able to grab him in its massive hand. He thought about ignoring Frost, but quickly decided if it had to do with Laura, it was probably important. "Prodigy!" he hollered, "End simulation." Abruptly, the program ended and he hit the ground with a less then graceful thud. "Thanks for the warning."

In the walk from the new Danger Room to Frost's office, he tried to figure out what Laura'd done now. The last time he'd seen her was nearly two weeks ago when she'd made her little confession, and while he hadn't tried to seek her out, he'd gotten the impression she was avoiding him.

When he reached the headmistresses' office, Logan didn't bother to knock, just pushed the door open unceremoniously and let it bang loudly against the wall. Emma looked up, her lips pursed tightly together.

"What'd'ya want, Frost?"

"It's about your clone."

"Yeah, figured that." He shot back. "She has a name, you know."

"Hmm, yes." She closed the folder in front of her. "Please, Logan, pretend to be civilized and take a seat." He eyed the chair across from the desk. It was a regular chair, matching the ones in the dining hall, not at all like the regal throne-like one she sat in. After a moment of consideration, he sauntered over and threw himself down. "Thank you."

"Well?"

"X-23 has requested a room reassignment."

"And?" He asked gruffly. "Room assignments are your job. Or Cyke's. Not mine. Why're you telling me?" Logan scratched the back of his head. "Who's she bunking with, anyhow?" Frost rolled her eyes.

"Like you don't know. Ignorance, feigned or not, is rather unbecoming, Logan."

"If you just called me in here to play games, Frost--"

"Hmm. You really don't know." The White Queen's eyes widened slightly and Wolverine grinned. Catching her by surprise was always gratifying, even unintentionally. "It must be Scott's odd sense of humour, putting your pets all in the same room."

"Huh?" He grunted, sick of the woman's mind games and her round-about way of explaining why she'd his attention ASAP.

"To answer your question, X-23 is sharing a room with Hisako and Megan. And this morning, she came to me and asked to be reassigned. Very politely, too. Clearly something she learned from you."

"Did she give you a reason?"

"She said it was _personal_." Emma stressed the word. "And since X-23 is the _last_ person I would expect to have 'personal' problems, I must admit, it caught me by surprise. You wouldn't happen to know anything about it, would you?"

"No."

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Dunno."

"Well, please, speak to her about it." She said primly. "With any teenagers, finding roommates that don't clash is hard enough, and our little group has unstable superpowers to add extra trouble. I would rather not have to rearrange the entire girls' dorm."

"Speak to her about what? Playing nice with the other girls?"

"Yes, if that's what it takes."

"Yeah..." When he thought about it, Laura _had_ been unusually tolerant with Girly-Girl's annoying habits. Up until now, anyhow.

"To be fair, your clone does have two of the more challenging roommates and she seemed to be handling it well." Wolverine snorted. X had threatened to dismember Hisako two times that he _knew_ of and had the uptight girl too scared to complain. Yet she didn't seem to have a problem with Megan.

"Yeah." He said again and stood up. "I'll think about it. Can I go now?"

Emma sighed but nodded. "Yes, Logan."

 _*Megan.*_ He allowed himself to think once he was sure he was far enough away that Frost wouldn't read his mind if she hadn't already. _*It was Megan Gwynn?*_

Well, that made things more complicated. He could do the protective parental figure bit, but between the two, he wasn't sure who it should be _for_.


End file.
